Undercover life as Robin Scherbatsky
by TweetyCherry
Summary: Agent Maria Hill receives a mission to go undercover as a TV Reporter, Robin Scherbatsky. Now that she's offered the post of SHIELD's deputy director, it had turned her undercover life more harder to handle. But she's the ice queen of SHIELD. She can handle anything.. Or maybe not! Snippets of her life as Robin & Maria. SAME UNIVERSE!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Some of you know that I have a another story in progress. I'll be working on this one and the previous one at the same time so the updates will be little slow but not too slow so don't worry.**

 **Second of all, I haven't watched all of the 9 seasons of how I met your mother so they'll be some changes in the timeline. There won't be much but some. This story will basically have snippets of Maria's life as Robin and as agent Maria hill. It's starts at the point where she becomes the deputy director of SHIELD. hopefully you guys like it. And reviews are welcomed. It helps with my writing. English is not my first language so I might make some mistakes.**

 **Anyways back to the story...**

 **I don't own Avengers or How I Met Your Mother.**

 **Oh one more thing, the words in italics are Maria's thoughts.**

 **Summary:**

 **Agent Maria Hill receives a mission to go undercover as a TV Reporter, Robin Scherbatsky. It turns out, being Robin is easy but balancing it with Maria is hard. Now that she's offered the post of SHIELD's deputy director, it had turned her undercover life more harder to handle. But she's Maria Hill, the ice queen of SHIELD, she's confident she'll handle the situation... Or maybe not. Snippets of her life as Robin and Maria. SAME UNIVERSE!**

 **Chapter 1 - The Start of Hell**

Working as a TV reporter wasn't hard. You just had to simile & say few words, and then tadaaaa!

Fuck it. This was one of the worst mission Agent Maria Hill has ever gotten.

"Stupid dog, STAY DOWN! I don't need you barking in my ears!" Maria screamed to a bulldog by her leg. The others were just toddling around her living room. She's going to kill Coulson for assigning 5 dogs to her. They're always starring at her.

Dropping her keys at the coffee table, Maria walked into her small apartment before dropping onto the couch. Looking at her daily Robin Scherbatsky's emails, she scoffed at all the words on the paper. _Another invite? Agh! I hate fury!_

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, her anger flared up.

"WHAT?" She barked.

"Jeez, what happened to sweet robin sparkles?" Coulson replied sarcastically.

"She died."

"Aww I really miss her. 'Let's go to the mall everybody!'" Coulson said in robin's high pitched voice.

"Shut up Coulson. If I hear you talking about bloody sparkles again, I'll gut you with my knife."

"You should say that to Agent Weaver. She got hold off to many rumours about the ice queen signing and dancing."

"WHAT?! How did the cadets even found out about that?" She screamed.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the INTERNET?!"

"But I thought SHIELD took off all the videos?"

"Apparently they haven't"

"I'm going to kill them."

"Hahaha...I thought you liked playing your cover?"

"How long do I have to stay on this?" Maria said ignoring Coulson's question.

"Not long. Fury needs you soon." He said with a sigh. Maria knew what 'soon' means in SHIELD. It means, _your stuck there forever so suck it up!_

"What do you need Coulson?"

"Oh nothing much, just that when you go to work tomorrow, say 'hello' to your interns. They've gotten themselves into pretty bad mess!"

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes, congratulations!"

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Goodbye!" She barked again before ending the damn call. _What was he even talking about?_

To be honest, the ice queen loves her old Supervising Officer but he can get on her nerves sometimes.

She took a deep breadth before getting up to find some homemade noodles in her kitchen's cabinet. It's been nearly 3 years and she's still stuck on Robin Scherbatsky. The agency told her she'll be working on her cover 3 days of the week and others were dedicated to her SHIELD's post. So that includes a lot of travelling which fits with robin's life perfectly.

Apparently her cover gives her access to small groups of terrorism which then leads to big circles and conspiracies. During her 3 year period, she uncovered many groups but not the big ones yet. " _Saving the world is such a tiring job!"_

After eating her noodles, she re-loaded her guns before putting them back on her leg holster. Her last loads were dished out at a group of men who tried to ambush her when she excused herself to go the toilets at her friend's favourite bar, MacLaren. Barney was talking about one of his immature games when she had felt her back hair stand up. In the world of spy, instincts are your greatest friends. She knew she'd had to make a dash before her cover gets blown. Luckily the stupid attack happened in the ladies bathroom. She ended up breaking many sinks that day, before shooting the last guy with her gun. She had to leave them there until they were found by some dumb blonds who had screamed so loud that it made her ears cringe in disgust.

Attacks like these were common in her life. She has so many enemies by the time she started Robin's cover, that it was hard to keep a list. Also checking the knives in her boot, back jeans and purse, she changed into a long summer dress. Apparently it's shopping time for Robin. Lily should be here soon. So picking up her keys again, she snaked her way out of her apartment before meeting Lily at the bottom of the building.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Oh Robin, do you think marshall would like this shirt?" Lily asked holding up a blue striped shirt at her friend's face.

"I don't know Lily. He's your husband, not mine!" Maria said irritably. She was busy looking at some green cargo pants she found.

"Why are you even interested in those pants? I thought you didn't like that colour?" Lily asked her as she saw Maria touching the fabric.

"Uhh... " that question caught Maria off guard. Robin wasn't supposed to like these pants. Sure her interests were boyish but not cargo pants.

"Umm... I thought I should try something new?" Maria said hesitantly.

"Oh, ok then I want one too. We'll try the new pants together. Remember 'friends forever'?" Lily said as she grabbed a pair for herself. 'Friends forever' was a little promise that Maria and Lily made to each other. Maria remembered laughing at that. _There are no friends forever in my line of work, Lily!_

"GUYS! I just found Barney with a new girlfriend!" Ted yelled as he ran towards the ladies section.

"So what ted? Barney has girls all the time!" Lily said.

"But this one's hot! Like really really hot! Like a perfect goddess." He said as he gulped his hormones down. Maria felt a pang of jealousy. _I'll kill that bitch if she even puts an eye on My Ted! Wait, my Ted? Where did that come from? No, her and Ted are over. Why is she feeling this again?_

"And your Marshall is with her too!"

"WHAT!" Lily screamed. Maria could see Lily's anger flaring up.

"Don't worry, he's keeping his distance. Oh, wait, there they are!" Ted said quickly before pointing to Barney who had an arm snaked around a red-head women. A red-head women that seemed way too familiar for Maria's liking. Behind them, they could see Marshall walking while eating a banana.

"Oh, hey guys. Look who I found. Natalie Roman." Barney said in his usual manner before leaning in ted's ear saying ' _And she likes sex!_ '. Unknown to them both Maria and Natalie heard his whispered words.

' _Ha.. Sex.. You don't want to make that mistake Barney'_ Maria thought as she laughed at the idea of Barney being used as a practice head for someone's archery training. She liked Barney. Really. She'd been friends with him and the others for nearly 3 years now. She truly considers them as her close friends. But sometimes their antics are just over the limit.

"Natalie... So nice to meet you. I'm Robin. So how did you end up in little barney's cage?" Maria asked in a fake sweet voice. Oh she was mad. _I swear if she compromises my cover, I'll make her life a living hell!_

"Oh I was just walking by when I saw him. The weather wasn't that good outside so I took him up with his offer." Natalie replied in her Russian accent.

"Weather? It's perfectly sunny outside." Lily said confusingly. Maria pinched her nose in anger as she figured what Natalie means. _She's being followed. Should have guessed! Agh! She's going to destroy my cover!_

"Oh, I don't like sunny days. I hate the heat." The red-head replied.

"I second that, heat can be... a little distracting... a little drenching." Barney said in his slow sexy voice as he loosened his collar a bit. _Oh god._

"Babbyyy... Where were you?" Lily said suddenly. _Hmmm... She must have noticed the 'heat'._

"I went out to buy you some Olives!" Marshall said as he was swamped with kisses from Lily.

"Ugh! Could you please stop the mooching!" Maria said as she gagged at the view.

"Oh hush up Robin. Come on guys, l wanna have a drink! You're welcome to join us Natalie if you want?" Lily asked politely.

"Sure I would love too." Maria gave her a death glare. _What is she doing?_

As they walked to their favourite bar, Maria could feel eyes on her... Multiple eyes. _Not again!_

They soon found themselves sitting on their favourite booth before ordering their drinks. Somehow Maria had wind up sitting between Ted and Natalie.

"So Natalie, are you a New Yorker?" Lily asked excitedly.

"No I'm from Russia."

"Then what are you doing in New York?"

"A friend of mine lives here. I came to give her a good news."

"Oh really what's the good news?" Marshall asked.

"Sorry can't tell. It's a secret!" _It's classified._

Everyone's faces turned up into a smirk. _Uh oh, this is not good. Damn you Natasha. Why'd you had to say a 'secret'?_

Unknown to anyone except Natalie, Barney was trying to feel his hands on her legs. She had to slap his hands away when he didn't reply to Lily's question.

As Maria saw her friends trying to poke at Natalie's secret, she felt someone tap on her left thigh. She looked down to see Natalie tapping her finger continuously on her thigh. She was communicating in morse code.

' ** _You're being followed hill. All around the clock since yesterday. 12 mens at least. Mens with tattoos. Group of international robbers you busted last month.'_**

Maria gripped her beer's bottle tightly, as she realised her lack of concentration. She should have seen them. _If Lily hadn't kept her cooped up in her house..._

The brown-head ice queen nodded her head at her red-head friend. _I need another drink._

With that she ordered one more beer bottle before gulping it down as her friends watched her.

"Robin, are you ok?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Maria answered while laughing.

Just then, the bar's door opened and 6 big, bulky, tattooed men entered. They sat right infront of Maria's booth while starring at her and her friends.

"Is it me or those guys are starring at us as if we stole their teddy bears?" Marshall said leaning closer to Lily.

"Yeah, and woah, those tattoos are really big!" Lily said.

"I might look like bones and muscles but I'm not the one to be mistake as a girl." Barney said as he moved a little closer to Natalie as one of the guys was literally burning him with his intense gaze.

"They're might be after your suit, Barney." Ted said as a joke.

"MY SUITS are my suits, ok? Ladies loves suits. They're legendary!"

"Oh please not legendary again!" Ted said as he remembered the last time he was arrested at the airport for barney's legendary talks!

"I like your friends." Natalie said to Barney, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Barney said suddenly. "Speaking of awesome, I'm great in bed. So my place or your place?"

"Anywhere you like."

"So my place it is. Ok guys, Natalie and me are gonna take a break from you wannabes so goodbye." He said straightway before pulling a happy Natalie with him out the door. _Woah. Natasha seemed pretty excited for sex. I wonder what happened between her and Barton?_

Maria scowled at her friend. He took the only asset that could've helped her in handling these robbers. Not that she can do it herself, its just, her friends needed a distraction while she took care of these mens.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry." Ted smiled at his friends antics.

"Hey Marshall, how did you go in that test of yours?" Maria asked as an idea formed in her head.

"Test?..Oh no, I forgot my test paper at the university." Marshall said suddenly. Fear flashed on his face. "Ted, come with me."

"What.. Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Come on dude, I haven't even finished my drink yet." Ted said as he help up his half-finished beer bottle.

"Just take the bottle with you ted. Anything to do with marshall's test paper should never be avoided. I learned it the hard way." Lily mused as she remembered the time she tried to distract Marshall from his test and ended up sore all morning.

"Angry and stressed Marshall is sooo not good in bed. If you don't want to clean the house tomorrow morning, you better take him." Lily pointed out. At the mention of 'cleaning the house', ted bolted out of his seat with Marshall. Cleaning the house is sooo not his style.

 _Great, that leaves Lily now._

"Lily, I'll be right back" receiving a nod from her friend, maria stood up to go to the bathrooms. _Huh.. Another incident.. Same bar.. Same place. I wonder why the corps hadn't flooded this place yet? Or why isn't this pub famous for the number of times a body is found here._

She knew that 4 of the guys had followed her. They hadn't entered the ladies but after few seconds, they did. At that time Maria was ready, she didn't waste a moment and attacked them. Their big, lean structure gave them strength but not brains. Maria's small, thin frame was a advantage to her. She used her body and speed to produce small punches that were more greater in magnitude. Slipping and twisting were her main techniques against them. By the time she was done, luckily only one cubicle was broken. Placing the bodies in the same broken cubicle, she rushed out of the bathrooms only to meet Lily on the way.

"Lily" she said startled.

"Robin" Lily smiled. "I was just heading to the toilets.."

"Oh the toilets are broken. It's in repair. Let's go back home." Maria said quickly before pushing Lily back in the crowded area of the pub.

"But-"

"Guys" the bartender interrupted Lily and waved at them. "You forgot to pay."

As Maria fished her hand inside her purse to get some bills out, she looked around the pub to see any potential threats while the bartender was flirting with her.

"Yeah, yeah, keep the change." She said as she threw the money at him.

"Robin, but-" Maria interrupted Lily by pulling her out of the bar.

"Robin, what going on?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to get home. I'll drop you. Come on." Maria said in a hurry. _Damn it. Please don't find the bodies yet. I need to get Lily safe._

"But I don't wanna go home."

"Lily please.." Maria pleaded as she tried to think of an excuse. "Fine! We'll go back to the mall but we're going to Victoria secret first."

"Um..okay."

"Come on then." The spy pulled her friend towards the mall. _So much for mall phobia._

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Entering the lingerie shop, the first thing they saw was pink lingerie. Like really really pink lingerie.

"What's with the pink? It kind of turns Marshall off." Lily stated as she watched all the girl freaking out at the amount of pink shades.

"I don't know." Shaking her head, she pulled Lily towards the red lingeries.

"I need something for my sleeping. The old ones are getting itchy." Maria said as she pretended to search through the rack.

"Oh ok. I'll be on the blue side." Lily said before disappearing of to the blue rack. The lingerie shopping will keep Lily busy until Maria deals with the robbers. Maria took this moment to sneak out of the store before tracking the other 8 robbers who were still following. They were all dressed as regulars, keeping an eye on her. Knowing they would make a move if they see Maria alone, she purposely pretended to be alone and walked around the mall to keep herself in their sight. She lured them to the nearest fire place exit before pretending to tie her shoe laces. The trick worked. They used that to cover her head with a black hood before pushing her inside the fire place exit.

Securing her arms behind her, the hood is pulled off. She squinted her eyes to see 6 males all surrounding her including the one holding a knife against her cheek. _Hmm.. That must be the leader._

She could see the stairs leading to other floors and also a long reel of water hose.

"Robin Scherbatsky. How nice to finally meet you." Said the guy with the knife.

"Who.. Who are you?" Maria said playing the innocent reporter act.

"You might not remember me, sweetheart. I'm Yuval." _Ugh, sweetheart?! No-one calls me a sweetheart you bastard._ "I'm the leader of 'The Red Circle". A international robber's group that you busted last month with your little mic and camera."

"What do you want?" She said again acting scared.

"You. I want you Robin Scherbatsky. You got my boys arrested, now I want you to pay for what you did. A simple everyday revenge." Maria masked her face with fear.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything."

The males laughed at her.

"Shh.. Don't cry. I haven't done anything and you're already crying like a little girl." _I'll show you who's the little girl._

"Wonder what happens when we take her back to the base?" A guy laughed from behind her. _Huh.. So they have a base._

"Yeah, the boys will eat her alive."

Maria struggled against the hard grip a bit to stay in her character. She's one step away from snapping their necks.

"Oh Scherbatsky. Don't worry. You won't be alone in this. You're friend, Lily wasn't it?, will be joining you in this. My boys went to collect her." The leader said happily as he slides the knife to her neck creating a thin line of blood. Maria gritted her teeth as she felt her skin open. She realised there were only 6 of them here. There should be 8. _I need to get to the other two before they get Lily._

"You should have kept your mouth shut Scherbatsky. I don't like girls who are too smart for their own good." He said as he brought his face closer to her face. "Especially who thinks they can outwit me. Tell me Scherbatsky, who were those mens in black suits that took my boys. I can't seem to get them out of prison. When did corps started wearing black suits?"

Dropping her helpless act, she smirked at him. Time for some nonsense.

"I don't know but if it makes you feel better my friend wears suits too. Lot of suits. You see, he has this obsession with suits and-" on and on it went. She gave him a full biography on barney's suit which was totally unnecessary and irrelevant to her 'little kidnapping'. In reality she was just stalling him. Talking about barney's obsession was the best stalling method up to date. No-one would know what your exactly going on about. The moment he had leaned on her, she used her loud voice to hide the click of a lighter she had in her hands. She lighted the litter and held it close to a guy's shirt behind her. From then on she waited for the fire to catch.

"I asked you the name of the mens in black uniform not a biography on suits!" He interrupted her.

"Ohhhhhh.. Sorry. Just got in the moment." She said as she dragged the 'oh' longer than expected.

That's when she heard it. A loud scream. She waited until she felt the grip on her hands loosen. Suddenly, she pulled her hands away before kneeing the leader on his front and pushing him back. Using her years of acrobatics, she jumped on the guy to her left before using his weight as her medium to swing her legs around to kick the other guys. More acrobatics resulting in more kicks before using the water hose as her tool. Now, these guys were twice the size of her so she had to use other tactics to bring them down than just punching. Because let's admit it, punching the big guys never works. You just end up breaking your own hand. It's like their bloody skins are made of steel.

Breaking three necks, she pounced on the other three. The first one smashed his head against the railings due to his own foolishness before Maria had flunked him over the railings making him fall 3 floors down. The second one used his gun at her but she removed the clips before he could even press the trigger and hit his head with the side of his own gun. She needs at least one of them alive for questioning. The leader would have been her first choice if it wasn't for her gut feeling that tells her not to trust the guy. And over the years, she learned to trust her gut feeling. It won't be wise to ignore it.

Making sure the unconscious hippo is out of the way, she turned to the leader which had fear written on his face.

"Who.. Who are you?" He said as he pointed his big knife at her.

"You're worst nightmare." She muttered before pouncing at him. He easily avoided her frame before going in for the kill. She barely dogged the knife before climbing on his back. Using her well calculated moves she managed to bring him down.

"Tell me, where's you base?" She screamed as she tightened her grip.

"TELL ME!"

"Someplace you'll never find."

"We'll see about that." She muttered as she broke his wrists. He screamed in pain.

"Feeling good?" She teased.

"I'll never tell you even if you kill me."

"So be it." With that she twisted his neck, successfully breaking it, ending his life immediately. Getting her gun out, she left the fire place exit before running towards to Victoria secret while keeping her eyes open for the remaining two people.

Entering the store, she saw how Lily was still looking through the racks to fit her needs. But the thing her friend didn't notice was two dark mens standing few paces away behind her. One had a horrible scar on his cheek and the other one was a blonde. Obviously the scar-face signalled the blonde to go infront of Lily but out of her eye sight.

Tucking his gun in his jacket, he walked towards Lily before tapping her back to grab her attention.

Maria didn't know what they were saying but by the look on Lily's face, it has to be something pretty bad. She hid behind some racks as she watched her friend being pulled out of the store by the two criminals. They didn't show any signs of hostility. Just that Lily was following them with a worried expression painted on her face. _How are they even allowed in here? Where's was the fucking manager?_

Noticing that the boys were taking Lily to the same fire place where Maria had busted the leader, she followed them. Lily was freaking out and kept repeating 'Robin' every few seconds. As soon as the boys were out of the public's eye, they didn't waist a moment in grabbing Lily by her arms and knocking her out with their guns. Her unconscious body hit the floor as the blonde opened the door to greet his leader. Maria used that opening to her advantage. Since she was behind them, it was easy for her to take the lead. Aiming her gun, she shot the scar-face right on his head, thus killing him instantly. Well, that was easy!

The blonde saw his partner hit the floor before whipping his own gun out. He moved his eyes around to see the attacker. Unfortunately for him, he suddenly stopped moving as Maria saw a knife sticking out of his upper chest. He struggled until it finally took his life before dropping on the floor like a dead sack.

"You're welcome, Hill." She heard a sweet voice. Peeling her eyes of the blonde she looked up at the attacker... Natasha. The red head smirked at her friend.

"You know I had everything in control." Maria said as she tucked her gun back in.

"I know. But I love surprising people. I don't need a invitation."

"Yeah, maybe because when you come, you bring trouble." Maria joked.

"Maybe. But I still love barging in." The Assassin smirked again.

"Where's Barney?"

"Kiara is entertaining him."

"Kiara? But he was with you?"

"He is but he's also with Kiara." Thats when it hit her.

"That girl in the bar..it wasn't you? It was Kiara pretending to be you? She must have those SHIELD masks on. No wonder.. you looked... I mean she looked... so excited for sex with Barney. Damn " Maria muttered as she saw the Assassin checking Lily's breathing. _And here I thought Natasha and Barton finally broke up. I guess the jealous girls at the base will never forgive Natasha for stealing their hot archer._

"I had some other issues to take care of so I asked Kiara to do a little favour. Besides she needed a sex buddy. We all do. With all the frustrations and insanity in this job, it's important to let some steam out." Maria smirked at the prospect of Barney feeling sore tomorrow. "She's alive. Just knocked out."

"I know that." Maria said. "There's one alive inside that exit. Take him HQ. He might be able to tell us about their secret base." Natasha opened the door to see more sets of bodies lying around. She picked up the hippo on the side as he was the only one who was breathing.

"What am I going to do with Lily?" Maria asked herself.

"Don't worry, hill. You'll think of something. Besides these things are going increase in numbers now. So be ready."

"What do you mean?" She asked confusingly.

"Didn't Coulson tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Natasha took a deep breadth before pulling out a brand new badge.

"Congratulations Agent Hill. You have been promoted to deputy director's post." She said as she handed the new badge to Maria. "Fury trust you with this responsibility so he made you his assistance. You're the boss now."

The said deputy director stared at the Assassin.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, hill?" Natasha said eyeing her friend in annoyance.

Maria didn't answer her friend. She took the badge before placing it inside her pocket.

"You're still have to stay in your current cover until you get a green light from fury. Till then you'll be handling SHIELD 24/7. It's up to you how you do things.. Unless fury orders you to." Natasha continued. "Go to the base tomorrow to check your new reports from fury. And please make sure you give agent Hand and Sitwell a hard time. Their attitudes are getting on my nerves."

Maria smirked at the mention of "Agent Hand and Sitwell'. Hand was a up tight strict lady who would do anything to complete a mission even sacrificing the agents without their knowledge. That's what pisses Maria off. Hand hated Natasha because of Natasha's history. A assassin loose in SHIELD? Not a good idea in her mind. She even tried her tactics on Natasha once. Unfortunately for Hand, Natasha survived and from then on both Hand and Natasha hated each other more than ever. But she's still a very good agent. Sometimes a little sentimental too. And Sitwell was a bastard. She'll make sure he stays below Coulson. There's always something off about that man.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm just waiting for extraction." Natasha looked at her watch. "Let's just hope your friend survives Kiara's anger today. A drug dealer insulted her family, she took it out by blasting him into pieces. But the steam is still there."

Both the girls smiled at each other. Soon in next ten minutes, all the bodies were cleared up by the back up crew and the hippo was securely tied and strapped.

"Bye, hill." Natasha said as she followed the other agents through the back exit.

"Where's the birdie?" Maria called out.

"Dealing with _ghost protocols!_ " Natasha replied mysteriously.

Maria looked down to Lily. It's only been 5 minutes when she got tired of waiting. She shook Lily to wake her up.

"Lily. LILY! Wake up!"

"Wha..." Her friend's mouth opened. She opened her eyes to look at Maria.

"Robin?... Oh Robin, those security guys told me that you had fainted on the stairwell. I was really worried. Are you ok? And why does my head hurt so much? Oh god." Lily started frantically as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm fine Lily. What do you remember?"

"Just that I followed them to someplace and then... I don't know..I felt a hard pain on my head." Her friend said as she tried to remember the details. Maria gave a sigh of relief.

"It's ok, Lily. You had a heat stroke. I had felt a little wooshy and sat down on the stairs for a while. They thought I was sick or something. I told them to call you but you fainted before you could make it to the stairs. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I didn't feel anything. How could I just faint like that?" Lily looked at her friend worriedly.

"Maybe you should get yourself checked." Maria said cryptically thinking of an excuse.

"Yeah maybe I should."

"Let's leave before the guards come back with an ambulance." Maria said as she pulled her friend up.

They had just reached the subway when Maria heard Lily say something.

"I don't know what happened but today was a really weird day."

"Yeah it was." Maria agreed as she thought of her future life. _This is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry about the late update. I was working on all of my stories at the same time, so I'm really sorry about that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be back in touch for the next one soon.**

 **I don't own Katherine Petrov. She's owned by the vampire diaries. I'm just using her character as a drug dealer. No vampirism.**

 **And I also don't own avengers and how I met your mother.. :)**

 **Chapter 2 - Trouble in Paradise**

Agent Maria Hill huffed in anger as she looked through the badly written paper work from CIA. They were meant to send a report on last week's strange activity in New York. Well, they were sending it to their heads but since it falls into SHIELD's category, it was passed on to them. She cursed as she saw the amount of papers she had to go through especially, when they are written so badly. She scoffed at all the doodling on the papers. _Who does that?_

Dropping the pen she buried her face in her hands. It's been nearly 6 months since she accepted the post of SHIELD's Deputy Director. Things are not going according to her ways. She had enforced new strict rules so everyone does their work seriously. Her agent life was going well. Fury was happy with her work and she was happy for being the boss. But her Robin life is spinning out of control.

Her rocky feelings for Ted was building up. Their 'friends with benefits' motto was helping a little but barney's constant involvement was ruining everything. _Why is he even interfering with Ted and I?_

She likes him. Really. But Ted and him kept doing weird things. Also living in Ted's apartment was also another issue. Her late night work with SHIELD is definitely cooking something up in Ted's head. She really needed to get both of her lives in control. Balance them out. The tension was bubbling up. Since she wasn't dating anyone anymore, she had used poor PJ as her sex toy to get her frustration out. But he's out of her life now so no problem.

"Maria, fury wants to see you." Her blonde-head assistant/ friend, Felicity Smoak, said through the glass door. She huffed in frustration before briskly walking out of her cabin. She also gave a hi5 to her friend for scoring a job at Queens Consolidated in Starling City. Felicity was heading there for a long undercover mission. She headed upstairs to the top floor. The elevator moved as she looked on towards the settling sun. The view of New York from these windows was amazing. The slowly moving sunset lit the city with red and golden lights. The clouds covered half of the sun before spreading out along the horizon. She could see her and Ted's apartment building facing the sunset. Sometimes too much of Robin wasn't good for her. It makes her weak and prone to mistakes. On the other hand, She loved her SHIELD Agent life. It gave her excitement, constant change and confidence. She loves this life. The life full of danger and thrill. She wouldn't compromise it for anything.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked as she entered his cabin.

"Agent Hill, it's nice to see you up and ready." He said looking at her with his both- no wait, scratch that-, with his one eye. She didn't reply him. She wasn't meant to. _What's with the morning phrase? It's nearly night time._

"Take this." He said holding up a blue file in her face. "Your new target. I want you to take her out in tomorrow's evening exhibition at Metropolitan Museum of Art. She's a international drug dealer and a big name in the underworld." Maria opened the file to check the name of the person. _Katherine Petrov_. Maria had heard that name many times in her files. Cases of murders, illegal business and drugs.

"She's a very skilled Assassin and is famous for luring mens to her beauty." He continued.

"Let me guess, just because I'm a girl, you're sending me in." Maria interrupted him.

"Partially but also you need a break from desk duty. I could see you're itching for some danger and thrill. You're Robin cover is not exactly dangerous is it? Well, except few times but still quite boring." Maria smiled at her boss. He knows his agents well.

"Miss Petrova loves collecting ancient paintings for her manor in California. She'd be there tomorrow to add a few collections to her cart. Her bodyguards will be with her and her escort would be the famous Billionaire Tony Stark." Maria looked up at her boss and raised a eye brow.

"Tony stark? He's in this too."

"No. He's just their for Miss Petrov's little body. He'll leave her in between to meet one of U.S army's official. He's innocent in all this. Keep him out." Maria nodded as she looked back at her target's visual. Tall, long dark brown hair and confident. Her evilness is literally dripping from her face. She checked other talents and was surprised at her extensive martial arts background. She smiled evilly. _Hmm.. Now, This would be heck of a challenge. I can't wait to meet you Katherine._

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

It was just after midnight when Maria reached her apartment. She made sure to make some noise since she's back in her Robin persona. She knew Ted would be awake in his room pretending to be sleeping. Turning the key, she pushed down the handle and opened her front door. Her eyes met with darkness. She felt her famous feeling of being watched. Reaching her other hand inside her purse and grabbing her gun in a tight grip before she closed the door behind her as she entered the apartment.

A giggle... That's what she heard. Then a whisper. "On my count." It sounded like Barney. She kept her gun hidden in her purse as the whispering Barney started his counting. "3...2...1.." She knew what was coming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBINNNNN!" She heard her friends yell before the lights came on. Her eye sight met with a decorative living room with hundreds of people jumping up infront of her. She acted surprised as Both Lily and Ted launched at her for a hug. She held her breadth as she felt herself being squished by her friends. At the far end of the room, there was a silver 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' banner and silver & gold balloons on the floor. They covered the entire floor. She had totally forgotten about Robin's birthday. According to her cover, she turned 28, but in real life she was hardly 25.

After what felt like an hour of being squashed, she finally noticed all the people that came to her party. There was her work colleugues, some old friends from her old apartment and her new friends. She even saw Kiara talking to a blonde boy.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's your birthday!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Neither can I" Maria muttered.

"Sorry, what was that Robin?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that thank you for the party. You didn't have to do this."

"Oh please. I know I didn't have to. It was Ted's Idea." She said pointing toward Ted who was blushing.

"Hey, it was my Idea too." Barney interfered.

"I'm sure it was, Barney" Maria smiled at her friend. Barney's eyes lit up in excitement.

Lily passed Maria a red plastic cup. She knew it was beer and drinking before an assassination was not a good idea. But she still accepted the glass. _One beer wouldn't hurt, right?_

 **2 hours later...**

"ROBIN!"

"ROBIN!"

"ROBIN!" The crowd cheered.

Maria gulped down her 12th glass of beer. She laughed as she banged the glass down, winning the 3rd challenge in a row. The small crowd around her cheered in excitement.

"YO BITCHES! I won agaain..WOHOOO!" She screamed as she aimed a fist punch at the blonde Bitch. The blondie scowled at Maria in her drunken state. Maria on the other hand sticked her tongue out as the beer was taking an effect on her actions.

"YaYAYA! GO ROBIN!" A drunk Lily cheered against her friend's ear. On the side, Marshall, Ted and Barney were looking at the Girls in amusement.

"Well, friends, I think we finally gave Robin an amazing break. Poor girl would be knocked out till mid-day tomorrow. Maybe then, she'll get her full night sleeps." Marshall said as he high-fived Ted and Barney.

"Yeah. Thank you Stella." Ted said to his ex-fiancé.

"It's no problem guys. Besides I own you guys a lot." The blonde lady replied with a smile as she tightened her grip on her husband.

Maria who was fully in her drunk mode, stumbled her way to the couch where the gang was sitting. And when she meant stumbled, she literally meant stumbled. As in tripping over her own feet and swaying from left to right. _Fury is soo going to kill me for this. The old coot will probably give me his famous lectures of being drunk. HAHAHAHA! Smart Maria.. No wait you're Robin?_ She scrunched up her face in confusion as she thought about her name.

"Guyyys, I'm Robbinnn..." She slurred to her friends.

"No.. Your Sebatskiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Lily replied from Marshal's lap.

"No, I'm Robin!"

"No, your Sebatski." Lily demanded.

Maria looked at her crazy friend and pointed her finger at Kiara who was watching the whole scene with amusement. She launched her arm around Kiara's neck and pulled her towards the couch.

"You tell me. Am I Robin or Sebatski?" Maria slurred to the agent.

"You're Robin" Kiara replied.

"Noooooo.." Lily screamed while Maria cheered and attempted to dance around the table in excitement before falling on her butt. _Ouch, my Bummmyyy!_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lily laughed madly at her fallen friend. "You deserve that."

Both Ted and Barney were having hard times in controlling their laughter as they watched their drunk Robin and drunk Lily fighting.

"SWEET JESUS! My poor bum. My Bummmmyy is broken." Maria whined as she tried to get up. Unknown to her Kiara was secretly recording this whole scene. She was mainly here for sex but seeing this, it would be a great welcome gift for Natasha. Who wouldn't want to see SHIELD's Ice queen drunk and whining about her bum? She giggled in excitement.

"Oh, stop with your bum story. You broke my nail." A voice said from behind Maria. She turned her head back only to see the blonde bitch pointing a chipped nail on her pinky at Maria's face. Maria, still drunk, grabbed the pinkie and pushed hard on the nail causing the bitch to cry out in pain. The Ice queen smiled to herself as she noticed the nail fully broken. _Now it's broken._

"You bitch, how dare you?" Blondie screamed at her face. Maria literally smirked before sticking her tongue out at blondie.

"You deserved it!" Maria said using Lily's words. The blondie turned red in anger before she launched herself at Maria.

 **5 second later...**

"HAYIAAAA!" Maria screamed as she threw the blondie bitch on their coffee table, thus successfully breaking it. Her friends stared at what they just saw. To them Robin took down blondie in a matter of few seconds. They saw her do a karate chop and a spin kick.

"I had no idea Robin could do that. I'm starting to like this Drunk Robin." Barney said in shock. This Robin was turning him ON.

Lily who starred at her friend in shock, swayed from left to right before fainting on Marshall. Marshall didn't even see his love fall on him. He was too focused on the huffing & puffing Robin who was standing in a Karate stance, pointing her karate chops at the Blondie. Her eyes literally showing the effects of alcohol as she wobbled.

Suddenly loosing her stance, she looked around confusingly. She noticed Lily still unconscious on Marshal.

"LILLLYYYYY!" She screamed causing the boys to cover their ears. "LILLY! Wake up, Lily. I love you Lily. You can't leave me. Wake up you dumb bitch. Marshall tell your fucking wife to wake up... Wake up. wake up. Wake up. Wake up." She repeated as she shaked Lily, hard, by her shoulders. While Marshall didn't do anything to stop Maria from shaking Lily, Ted got hold of Maria's hands before pulling her back to the couch. In the meantime Lily was finally awake and was rubbing her shoulders while wondering why they were hurting.

"Owwww! My shoulders! Marshall, please tell me we didn't go hard last night." Lily muttered to herself but everyone heard her. Seeing her friend awake, Maria launched at Lily in a hug.

"I LOVE YOU LILLY... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Robin?"

"You saved me from her, Lily!" Robin slurred as she pointed towards the Blondie bitch lying on the broken table.

"I did?" Robin responded with a nod and a roll of her eyes.

"YAYAYAYAYAY! IM A HEROO!" The red head screamed while waving her hands wildly, causing it to accidentally hit Marshall on the face. "Oops!"

Robin giggled as she saw Marshall tending to his red cheek. She looked around the room to see nearly everyone gone. Her eyes landed on the small bar towards the back. She screamed as she ran to the bar.

"More drinkies!" Lily also followed her best friend as her eyes lit up at the mention of 'More Drinkies'.

 **Few beers later...**

"HAHAHA! Take that fat lady!" Maria screamed as she threw Ted's Hideous pasta that he made yesterday for her off the roof. She never really had the guts to say the truth to poor Ted.

"Bingo!" Lily slurred as she managed to hit a flying pigeon with Barney's Tie. "Take that you petty little bird."

Both the girls laughed loudly in their drunk state. Unaware that their neighbours were cursing at them through their windows.

"Bloody midgets!" The fat lady screamed in response. "Stop it or-"

"Or what, fatty?" Lily interrupted her neighbour. "Going to call your fatty husband on us? The poor orange ball can't even walk three steps without falling on his bum."

"How dare you say all that about my husband?" The oversized lady screeched from down below.

"I'm speaking the truth, fatty!" Okay.. Lily is officially drunk.

"That's it you bitch." They heard her scream before she entered the building and headed her way towards the roof. Let me tell you, it took her about 15 minutes to reach the roof. By then both Maria and Lily were done throwing all the food on nearby people and fatigue was taking an effect on them. They were lying on the ground, unmoving. The fat lady entered the roof as she saw the girls lying on the floor. She screamed at them to get up and Bend down to check their breathing. Unfortunately for her, when she tried to check Maria's beats, she found herself against a cold blade resting on her neck. Maria was looking at her with no emotion. Her cold crystal blue gaze let off a dangerous feeling. The oversized lady panicked as she saw the knife digging into her stretchy skin. She whimpered under Maria's icy gaze.

"Shhhhhh..." Maria said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Your my favourite neighbour." She said maniacally while caressing the fat women's hair. The alcohol is causing mood changes within Maria. She Wont probably remember all this by tomorrow.

"Why are you crying? Your beautiful eyes doesn't suit with the crocodile tears. Can I take them out?" Maria continued her madness. The women moved back in alarm but Maria already had a tight grip on her. "Do you know I've never got the chance to take someone's eyes out. Sure, torture them a lot but poking their eyes would be fun, wouldn't it?" Maria smiled evilly while making the motion of knife poking. Oh god, She's enjoying this as she saw the lady's face fill with terror. Hahaha..I love making them pee in their pants...

"So can I take them out?" Maria peeped out again as she gave a puppy face to the lady. The women was literally shaking in fear. Maria made a motion to come closer and saw how the lady was at the point of fainting. She did that for few more seconds before finally losing her hold on the puffy skin. As soon as her hand was free, the lady fled the roof immediately. Maria on the other hand, hid her knife before laughing out loudly and then finally letting the dizzy effect of alcohol take over her. She rolled her eyes into her head as she fell back in unconsciousness. Looks like the alcohol finally made them go to sleep.

 **Next morning around Mid-Day...**

Why is it so itchy? Maria blindly slapped her hand around to feel the surface she was lying on. Hard, soft, soft, SLAP!

"Owww, Robin. That's my face!" She heard a man growl. Slowly Opening her left eye, she looked to her side to find Ted blindly rubbing his pink cheek. _Oops_. She tried to get up but suddenly felt herself heavy. _Ow .. My head_. She thought as she raised her hand to her forehead.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Ted?" Maria mused out as she held her head.

"I was here to wake you up for breakfast. I found you and Lily both passed out on the roof yesterday. You were muttering things, so I brought you back here." Ted replied. He didn't tell the part where he was starring at her pretty face when she wouldn't wake up. It's better to leave that part out because if Robin knew about this, it would be really weird. She probably slap him again intentionally this time.

Maria nodded in response before she felt her stomach sink. Quickly untangling herself from her sheets, she made a rush to her bathroom before emptying her stomach in the toilet bowl. _Yuck_.. Rinsing her mouth with water, she looked up in the mirror to find herself in her last night cloths. Her hair weren't brushed and looked like a tangled bird nest. Her eyes were puffy and red. All in on, she looked like any other Sober person after every alcohol experience. The moment her stomach had given up on her, she remembered flash backs of last night. Robin's birthday.. Beer challenge... Embarrassing herself with Lily.. More beers.. And then that fat lady. She had remembered the part when she had thrown food at the Fat lady but after that it was kinda blank. She slowly checked her watch to find 1pm digitised. _Oh shit. Fury is going to eat me alive. Fuck!_ She cursed under her breadth as she checked the E-Card invitation she received for tonight's exhibition and millions of messages from SHIELD headquarters asking for her whereabouts. Her head was still hurting. _I don't know how I'm going to do this. I shouldn't have taken that beer._ She banged her fist on the sink in frustration.

Nonetheless, after few minutes she decided to get fresh before making plans for the evening. Luckily since it was a Saturday, she didn't need to be at the headquarters unless it's really important. Considering her evening is more important, she thought about her cover. A young rich women would be a good way to get close to the target since her name on her invitation is Ms. Veronica Smulders. A formal long dress is definitely a No No. She won't be able to move one bit in that one-piece. Long Dresses are for losers. Maybe a short dress would be reasonable.

Knock. Knock.

Ted who was still sleepy, got up to answer the door as Maria thought about her dress. Before he could even reach his hand to the handle, the door flung open waking him up completely from his sleepy stage as the door whacked his nose.

"Owwww..." He groaned somewhere on the floor. Maria couldn't tell. She was after all sitting on the couch. The view of of the floor wasn't that clear from there. Standing on the other side was none other than Barney... Dressed in a tuxedo? _Huh? What is this all about?_

"Good morning Suckers. Oh wait it's afternoon." He said in his cheery voice as he looked at his watch. "By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! " His screeched. More like yelled. Maria felt a little guilty about lying to her friends like that but she pushed all her feelings down as she smiled at the blonde head. Now is not the time to feel emotional, Maria.

"Thank you Barney."

"Your welcome, Robin. By the way last night's party was Legendary.." He singed. "Here, look." He pulled out his phone and played a video infront of them.

 **Owwwwwww...my bummmmyyy. My bum is broken!** Maria chocked on her tea as she heard herself say that in the video. She starred at the video of herself in drunk state. _He recorded that? That's it, I'm going to kill him._

"See, Legendary." Barney exclaimed after the video was finished. Maria tried not to jump on barney's head but still launched herself at him. He, Obvisiouly, freaked out and moved back, but Maria was faster and grabbed his phone before he could utter a word out. She dropped it on the ground before crushing it with her foot.

"No-one, I repeat no-one should know about this. Or, God forbid, I'll hunt you down and cut you in hundred of pieces before feeding you to my dogs!" She said in a slow, quiet, dangerous voice. "And you very well know that they love eating blonde heads like you." Both the boys lost their colour, especially Barney, who looked white as a ghost. He tried not to flinch or show his fear but he couldn't help it. _I think it's better if I don't tell her about the numerous copies of this video. Yeah that be good. No telling means no getting killed. Her friend can handle the situation, after all she was the one who recorded the whole thing._ Barney thought as he remember the brown head friend, Kiara, of Robin.

"Okay" Barney squeaked out and Ted nodded behind him. This seemed to finally calm Maria down. She went back to her tea and muttered a 'Sorry'.

As the tension left the room, Barney opened his mouth again but was Interrupted by the arrivals of Lily and Marshall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" They bellowed happily. They had a chocolate cake in their hands. Maria looked up and smiled, letting some of her anger leave her. She didn't say anything, until she had hugged the couple. "Thanks guys."

They exchanged few words, before Barney finally spoke the reason he mainly came here for.

"Sooo, since it's Robin birthday and everyone's here, I've got a gift for everyone. Well, it's more like a gift from GNB to me but I don't mind taking you suckers with me." He said easily falling back into his persona. He looked at Maria, to find her giving a genuine smile to him. He smiled too as he was nearly blown away by her beautiful features but controlled himself. _Oh god, what In the world of sex is happening to me?_ He thought in confusion.

"I've been selected as a representative for GNB to attend to a very important exhibition tonight. We're Sponsoring it, so the company is sending me. And all of you are invited."

"Wow Barney, a exhibition! That's great. We would love to come. I've never been to an exhibition before. What kind of exhibition is it? And where is it?" Lily said while holding Marshall's hands.

"Arts and there's a party for the VIPs. I've got all you tickets. It took a little convincing but yeah, it doesn't matter. Oh and it's happening at Metropolitan Museum of Art." He said the last bit as an afterthought. Poor Maria who was still drinking her tea chocked on it again as she heard the name of the museum.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed before covering her mouth as she saw her friends looking at her in alarm.

"Uhh, I mean. That's great Barney. That's the biggest museum around here." She said hesitantly, while cursing her bad luck. _I'm totally doomed. Karma is being a total bitch to me, today._

"Yeah.. So will you come?" Barney asked. Maria starred at his question. She thought about it. If she says no, then there were heaps of chances that they might spot her which then would be a big problem and it will be hard for her to do her assignment. Maybe she should go. That way she'll be around them and can sneak off easily. Also If something goes wrong, her Robin cover can back her up.

".. Sure, I would love to" she smiled at barney's hopeful eyes and at others.

"Yay!.. Tonight is going to be amazing." Lily said in excitement. Maria looked at her friend's bright smile. She can understand Lily's excitement with the exhibition considering Lily is a really good painter herself but Maria.. She wasn't a fan of exhibitions. It irritates her when people just stare at pieces of artwork all day long. It's like you're in a zoo and waiting for the animal to do something. _It's not gonna move you dumb asses. Get that In your fucking head!_ She thought. Maria was a bit of upbeat person. Exhibitions just creeps her out. She remembered her last visit to an art exhibition with fury. It was the worst trip of her life. 5 hours in that hell hole became her biggest nightmare. Fury never lets her forget that.

 **Outside the Metropolitan Museum of Art...**

Maria grunted as she fixed up her should strap for the sixth time this evening. Her decision of not wearing a dress for this evening was blown out of proportion by Lily. For some god reason, Lily had taken upon herself to groom Maria for the evening. So here she is. Dressed in a short royal blue dress that reaches just few inches above her knees. The dress was definitely backless but had two transparent silver straps crisscrossing each other on her back. Her upper chest portion was filled with various silver beads and a large silver jewel in the middle. The rest of the bottom portion was a flawy silky royal blue frock that twirls around her hips whenever she moves. It rested against her body perfectly. Maria would be lying if she had said that she didn't like it. She loved the dress. In fact if it wasn't for this mission, she would have definitely wore this one-piece. It complicates her eyes and her SHIELD's persona of a ice queen. _Hehe.. Ice queen. I like the ring to it._

Above all, she still feels that this dress wasn't right for her assignment today. She was wearing small shorts underneath the dress in case things get intense. She doesn't wanna end up flashing whole of New York. Her six inch silver heels were somewhat comfy to her since she was used to doing missions in heels. But the silver strap is annoying as it kept moving off her small shoulders. _Maybe Lily should have gotten one size shorter?_

None the less, she looked up and smiled her 'Robin Scherbatsky' smile before walking towards the building with Lily by her side. Her long deep blue earrings swayed side to side as she turned her head around to locate the boys. _There they are..._ She thought as she saw the boys dressed in black tuxedos. They were apparently standing near the entrance. Both the girls walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Maria greeted them. The boys looked at the girls and greeted them in the same manner except Barney who looked flustered. Ted was also a little pink. _Hmm.. I wonder what's up with them?_ She thought as she saw the boys consistently sneaking a look at her. _Do I have something on my face?_ Unknown to her, both the boys had feelings for Maria. They were flustered and shocked as they saw Maria enter their view. They were gawking at her beauty. She looks beautiful! Barney thought as he felt his cheeks fill with warmth. _Calm down, Barney. You're cheeks are red, don't let it show. Don't let it show._ He thought as he avoided his gaze to somewhere else but couldn't resist glancing at Maria or 'Robin' in his words. Same goes for Ted.

"Great." Barney started. "We're all here. Let's go in." He clapped his hands and went inside the museum with his friends following. While they were being checked, Maria had her eyes in spy mode and was looking around for her target. _Bingo_. She smiled as she saw the tall brown-head lady getting checked by a male guard who seemed like he was enjoying his view of her. She also noticed two bodyguards surrounding her in a protective manner. They had apparently scared the male guard who removed his hands before letting her go inside.. With her bodyguards. Typical. As far as Maria knows, drug dealers or rich people wouldn't attend a party without their bodyguards. It was so typical these days that it wasn't a shock for someone like Maria. They will always be prepared that they have to take out few guards before reaching their target. She smiled as she saw her target's bodyguards blending in the crowd while keeping an eye on their mistress. _Wonderful. Time to start my work._ She thought as she was pushed towards the paintings by Lily. Soon they walked around the large foyer to look at all the different pieces of artwork done by artists. She quickly turned her ear-com ON. It was better to have someone on coms rather than going alone. At least, that way if Maria needs some help-not that she needs any- she can contact her assistant/ friend, Felicity. As a matter of fact she's going to need Felicity's help in navigating through this building. Her friend is a pro at technology. No wonder, fury recruited Felicity in her first year at M.I.T. That girl can hack through anything.

As they walked around, Lily was getting excited at every little portrait as she kept clinging on to both Maria and Marshall. It was starting to annoy Maria. Whenever she tried to keep her eyes on her target and tried to let go of her best friend's hand, Lily would suddenly jump up to grab her hand in a tight grip before dragging her to some artwork. _Oh, for god's sake, let go of my hand, Lily!_ Maria thought she tried to wiggle her hand out of her friend's grip slowly. But still no luck. She can't just use her full strength to pull her hand out suddenly. That would certainly cause some damage to Lily's hand.

Luckily, the VIP's party's entrance was finally open. They entered the grand foyer where the party was held. It was bigger than the previous one. Soon she was pulled towards the bar section, where everyone ordered their drinks while Maria watched the rich people walking around the foyer in their elegant and expensive garments. They seemed to bragging about themselves. She moved her eyes around to see her target starring at a unknown painting. Maria who finally had her chance to engage with her target, managed to sneak away from Lily and made a her way towards the tall brown-head with a drink in her hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Maria said as she reached Katherine. "I don't know why have they got this painting here. It's a marvellous piece. It should be out in the gallery hall." Maria continued, trying to string up a conversation and also speaking the truth. The painting was really beautiful. It seemed to be of a man in blue, encrypted with strange symbols. The man had wings as it was descending on the ground. Katherine who was emotionally starring at the painting finally got out of her trance before facing Maria.

"Yes. It should be kept within the gallery hall with its beautiful features for everyone to see." Katherine smiled as she looked back at the painting. "But sometimes beautiful things needs to be kept as a secret." Maria looked at her confusion.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Maria questioned, really intrigued by her target's statement."Oh, I'm Robin by the way." Pulled her hand out for a shake.

"Katherine" the assassin replied with a strange smile as she shook hands with Maria before looking back at the painting. "There's a legend. A very old legend." Katherine continued slowly. "This painting was build by one of my ancestors, Joseph Petrov. See." Katherine pointed towards the author's name. Maria starred at the name. _Hmm. So her family is from a art background? No wonder she like painting._

"There is a very old legend about ancient beings descending on earth. We called them the blue Angels. My mother used to tell me about them. Blue angles fell from the sky. They came here to differ worthy from un-worthy. My family line was chosen to be one of the worthy ones. That man in the painting is one of the blue Angels. I don't know if that's how they really looked like but I believe in them. Since no-one believed us, my ancestors and other family lines decided to preserve their knowledge within paintings, journals and stories. So it can be re-opened by the future generations and the real purpose can be discovered. My mother used to tell me, I'm special. She told me I was the most beautiful jewel in the world. I had a more bigger worthy purpose than any other. She used to tell me stories about them. Stories about how worthy we are and were waiting for the right time to enlighten our real selfs." Katherine continued with a strange distant voice. Maria was kind of creeped out by her behaviour. A killer like Katherine believing in stories like these was kind of a little shock to her. _So she's a spiritual believe._

"And you think, those legends are real?" Maria asked unsurely. Katherine looked at her again.

"I know you might find this very far-fetched but it's real. It up to you if you wanna believe it or not." Katherine said mysteriously. "Not everyone can believe on the impossible." Maria staggered a bit by that statement. Believing in the impossible was SHIELD's main purpose!

"Don't worry, I believe you." Maria replied after few seconds. She wasn't really sure if she believed in it considering the fact it was coming out of a criminal's mouth but she still nodded her head to get in good graces of her target. Katherine smirked before patting Maria on her shoulders.

"You're a cute one, Robin. Don't force yourself to believe in something you don't. When the time comes, you'll know." Katherine said. "It was nice meeting you, Robin." With that she walked off to a gentleman behind Maria. The blue eyes agent could've swore that she saw Katherine smirking at someone behind her. She was also a bit frustrated at the fact that her target was mysterious and a total psycho believer.

"Wow.. That was totally weird. Like really really weird." She heard a female voice in her com.

"Nice to know that you're finally up and running." Maria whispered.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I would've gotten on earlier but fury was briefing me. You know how he gets when he's Interrupted. That old eye patch is a total nut job. And BTW You're having a new assistant until I come back which I'm pretty sure would be after a very long time. So let's make this assignment rock." Felicity said in her bubbly voice.

"Oh please, I'll still be visiting you. You're my best friend next to Natasha of course. You're the only sane person in SHIELD that hasn't lost her innocence." Maria mused as she made her way back to her friends while keeping Katherine in her sight. "Plus there is no-one like you. They call you the tech queen? Don't they?"

Felicity sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately yes. I've told them not to. It didn't have any ring to it. I want a different code name. Something that's strong." Maria hummed in response as her friends were in hearing range.

"Robin! Where did you disappear off to?" Lily exclaimed hugging her.

"She's not a 5 year old kid, Lily. She can look after herself." Marshall piped up behind her nicely. Still Lily glared at him.

"I'm fine, Lily. I just need a drink." Maria said as she stole barney's drink before gulping it down.

"Maria, the first bodyguard is on your 6'o clock. Go now before you loose the window." Felicity screeched in her ear. The said agent left her friends again and walked towards the bodyguard who was standing on the south entrance of the hall. She purposely slipped in front of him, Making a beeline to the floor. The bodyguard definitely noticed her fall and stoop down to help her. _Great! He's a gentleman._

"Are you alright, miss?" Maria batted her eyes at him before smiling. His voice was like bells to her ears. _Definitely a gentlemen._

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said in a seducing voice. She held on to his shoulders for support. "I think I twisted my ankle. Could you help me to my car?" She asked sweetly. The bodyguard looked a bit worried and kept starring at her and Katherine who was somewhere in the middle. "It's really close. Just outside the building, on right." She said again to press her words. In seconds, he agreed to her pleas before helping Maria stand up. They made their way out of the foyer and into the hallway. Since everyone was inside in the party, the hallway was empty. Luckily that's the time Maria chose to attack. Without a warning she aimed a calculated punch on his face before knocking him out completely. The hit on the nerves was a total knocking formula on big mens like him. She quickly pulled his unconscious body towards the cleaning closet to her right. Stuffing it inside, she closed the door as she heard her name yell.

"ROBINN!" It was Barney. She cursed under her breadth. _Why are they being so clingy?_

She was about to make a run but unfortunately Barney spotted her.

"Robin! Where did you disappear off to? I need you to meet some people. Come on." Barney said as he pulled her back towards the party. Maria smiled in response but cursed him in her mind. She doesn't have much time before this bodyguard wakes up.

"I've already erased all the footage of you, so don't worry about any evidence. Just focus on the target." Felicity said in between Barney's introduction to his co-workers.

"And this is-" Maria tuned barney's voice out as she stared at Katherine. She was heading out of the foyer with a business man. _That's my chance._ She thought as she sneaked away from Barney who had went to get a drink for her. _Sorry, Barney. But my job comes first._

Quickly, she followed Katherine and the unknown business man who turned out to be Tony Stark. He was flirting with her. He put his hand on her lower bottom before making out with Katherine in front of Maria. The SHIELD agent scoffed and looked disgusted as she saw both the people fighting for control on each other. Katherine who had her hands around his shoulder was trying to eat his face as well as winding her long legs around him. Stark was just being totally disgusting in Maria perspective. Giggly and laughing like a maniac while straddling the assassin. _Oh god_. She though as She looked the other way. She needs to stop this now before stark ends up taking her target to his bedroom.

"Oh my god, I can hear them from here. It sounds disgusting. It's worse than cooper and I." Felicity said in a sad voice as she remembered her dead boyfriend. Maria didn't say anything. Luckily, she had a tranquilliser with her. She aimed it at stark before pulling the trigger. Bulls eye. It hit him right on his neck. He fell down on the floor like a bag of potatoes. Maria doesn't wanna even think about how much he weights.

Katherine who was shocked at what just happened looked at Maria in anger and confusion. Her hair were definitely messed up due to her sexual contact with stark and she was also huffing.

"What did you do?" Katherine exclaimed as she saw Maria pulling out a real gun and aiming it at her face.

"I just saved myself from watching you two go naked in here, Katherine Petrov." Maria replied while pointing towards the unconscious Stark.

Katherine looked at her gun before smirking. "I knew you were up to something when you first came to me. It's not normal to have a SHIELD agent after you, especially when that agent is Maria Hill. " the said agent didn't show any signs of surprise. Maria was kind of expecting it. Katherine was under many agencies' radar. That's what got the tall lady in SHIELD's radar.

"Well, that changes things. I think it won't be a surprise for you if I said I'm here to kill you?" Maria said casually.

"Nope." Katherine said with a popping 'p'.

"Good." Maria said before she aimed a bullet at Katherine who doged it effortlessly.

"You're a worthy opponent, Hill. Fight with your hands not your guns." Katherine said.

"No, just shoot her, Maria. She's tricking you." Felicity said with worry. Maria tuned her friend out before throwing the gun away, somewhere to her left. Maria knew that Katherine had no chance against guns so she was trying to provoke Maria into doing a close combat. Maria would have killed her but she was itching for some fun. She was starting to understand the reason why fury wanted her on this case. Katherine was a person with pride, he was sure that the assassin would challenge Maria for a fight therefore giving her a chance to get her frustration out and brush up her skills, if that's when she wins of course.

They both got into their stances. Katherine was the first one to attack with a jab. Maria blocked it easily before going in for a jab herself. They went at each other for few minutes before both of them had been smashed against the walls for the fifth time. Katherine had a bleeding nose and a twisted arm while Maria had Katherine's nails scratches on her wrist and back. To Maria, Katherine was a great fighter. It had took her full three minutes to get a serious hit on the assassin. She was definitely a worthy opponent. Maria did a flip over Katherine's shoulders before holding Katherine in a head lock. She punched her few times before letting Katherine go as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She felt her back to find a small blade embedded in her lower back.

"It's really fun fighting you but I have to end this now." Katherine screeched as Maria noticed few silver blades in her hands. She let the knife in her skin as she ran for cover while Katherine threw her silver blades at Maria.

"Come out, come out, Maria. Be a brave girl. You don't want me to track your family and kill them one by one, do you?" Katherine taunted as she looked for Maria in the small hallway. She checked every single room in the hallway before feeling a kick on her back, making her fall on to the shiny floor.

"No-one touches my family, you bitch." Maria exclaimed before pulling her gun out that she had picked up from its place. Katherine who was wondering where her bodyguards are, readied her blades. Unfortunately, for both of them, a bullet zipped past Maria as she saw the other bodyguard of Katherine aiming a gun at her. She ran for cover as bullets zipped past her in high speed. She aimed her gun at the bodyguard before pulling the trigger. She hit him on the second shot as he had doged the first one. She shot him again, this time at his chest before seeing him fell to the floor next to Stark. By that time, Katherine was already out of the hallway and running towards the art gallery. Near civilisation. Pulling the blade out of her back, Maria ran after the assassin. She saw her target just about to open up the door to the gallery when Maria quickly shot on her leg. Katherine let out a cry as she fell on the ground for the second time in pain. She lunged at Maria in an effort to stop her. Maria who looked like a train wreak covered with blood and sweat anticipated the attack and blocked it before it got any closer to her. She aimed a well calculated kick at Katherine before forcing her target's head against the glass widow. It shattered upon a contact making them visible to the view of the streets outside the museum which was two floors down. They were on the third floor. Katherine slumped to the ground as she felt the glass embed into her face. Maria also huffed as she picked up the gun again but suddenly felt Katherine's hand on her wound on her back. She greeted in pain as Katherine pressed her fingers on Maria's wound.

"Bitch." Katherine screamed before putting more pressure on her wound. The pain was horrible to Maria. She tried not to scream. While Katherine was laughing maniacally, Maria used that opportunity to turn around and push Katherine away from her towards the open window. The Assassin shocked by the sudden power lunged at her again with a silver blade in her hands. Luckily, Maria was able to block the attack and pushed Katherine back towards the window. Quickly Picking up her gun, she shot twice at Katherine's chest as Katherine threw her knife at Maria. It embedded itself in her lower right side. She screamed in pain as Katherine smiled while also holding her bleeding bullet wounds.

"If I'm dying, then you're dying with me." Katherine screeched as she staggered back towards the window. Maria had enough. She was done playing the worthy opponent. She aimed a strong kick at Katherine. The kick finally pushed the staggering assassin off her balance and right out the window. Maria heard Katherine's body smash on a car's top roof. She looked out the window to see her target dead with people swarming the crime scene.

"She's dead." She whispered to felicity while leaning on the wall.

"Forget her, Maria. You're bleeding. You're vitals are going down." Felicity said worriedly.

"How.." Maria started..

"You're SHIELD watch. It's not just a watch. It monitors your life line and your vitals." Felicity Interrupted her. Maria nodded her head in response before realising that felicity can't see her.

"And also because I can see you through the museum's camera." Maria nodded again, she looked down to check her wounds. They were bad. Really bad. Her beautiful dress was now coloured red with her blood. Her hair were open and she had other scratches and bruises all over her. She knew she had to get out before someone catches her. But her loss of blood was making it impossible for her.

"Stay with me, Maria. The back up is coming." She heard felicity in her ear.

"I'm fine, felicity. It's nothing serious. Just some excessive bleeding."

"Still bleeding can be harmful. You're vitals are really low. Just hold on few more seconds. Kiara is nearly there." Maria smiled at how often she meets Kiara these days. They weren't really friends but really good colleagues. Soon her eyes gave in before she felt herself fainting.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Good work, agent Hill. I'm proud of you. You can resume your duties after your doctors had given you a green light. But, remember if they said so." Fury half-smiled at her before walking out her room. Maria, who was smiling brightly, got comfy on the blue hospital bed. It had been four days since she woke up from her slumber and found herself in a SHIELD hospital with tubes attached to her. Apparently, Katherine's body was recovered and had been cleared. All the evidence of Maria's presence were erased by both Kiara and Felicity. The doctors had given her a yellow light to walk around the hospital but not a green light yet. It was the city hospital where she was admitted. They had a special part in the building made for SHIELD agents who were still undercover when they get admitted. It so, they can be treated without blowing their covers. Her friends had been informed that she had met with an small accident near the museum. They had been visiting her from time to time before getting kicked out by the SHIELD doctors for creating a racket in the hospital. Barney had probably tried his tricks on SHIELD nurses while Ted and Marshall played with the equipment. Lily stayed beside her the whole time. Maria really appreciated her friend's gesture.

It was after a week when she received her green light to resume her duties. She had gotten so bored of staying in bed for so long that after she was released, She made a beeline for her cabinet the headquarters. She just passing by other offices when she heard few giggles behind her. She turned around to see some younger agents laughing at something on their phones.

"Is everything alright girls?" She asked. The agents suddenly looked at her in fear before hiding their phones.

"Y..yes agent h..hill. E..everything's fine." One of the girls replied staggering her words. Maria looked at them weirdly before nodding and walking off to her cabin. Unknown to her they were laughing at her drunk video that Kiara had recorded. She had shown the video to Natasha who had shown it to Clint Barton and Coulson who in turn had shown it fury. Fury, who was eager for some entertainment had leaked the video on SHIELD's files while laughing at a imaginary Maria's bum whining.

Unknown to all the giggles around the building, The happy ice queen entered her office to find felicity smiling up at her. She hugged her friend as she remembered that felicity would be leaving for starling city tonight. This would probably the last time she might see her after she's gone undercover.

"Maria. You look good in that outfit." Felicity said trying to string up a conversation as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you, felicity. I suppose you'll be going all nerdy?" Maria asked as she saw friend nod.

"Yeah, I'm the geeky technician who doesn't know the 'F' of fighting. I'm going to have to act like a damsel in distress." Her blond friend stated with a smile before trying to wipe her oncoming tears. "I'm going to miss you." She said as she suddenly hugged Maria while crying. Maria also hugged her best friend. They had been together since the beginning. Of course Maria joined SHIELD first and felicity joined it in her M.I.T years but they have known each other since they were ten. They were childhood buddies.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry, I'll still be visiting you and making sure that no-one gives you any trouble. Besides how long will this mission go for? Few years. We'll get through this. We're both undercover now." Maria said with a smile. Her eyes were watery too. This will be a big change for her. Without felicity will be hard, but they have to make it work. They hugged each other again emotionally for few minutes before felicity left the room to catch her ride to Starling City. Maria wiped her eyes before looking through the paperwork of the next assignment. She felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up to find Lily asking her whereabouts. She sighed as she sent a reply. Yep, her life is back to normal but with no bubbly friend to help her. At least she had Barney, Lily, Ted and Marshall with her. Life's always changing. You just have to adjust to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **I know its been long since I last updates. I'm sorry about that. Anyways I have changed some of the things in this chapter. I saw How hard it was for Robin to get over Don so I made Chapter on that. The plot is changed a bit but I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Avengers or How I Met Your Mother.**

 **Chapter 3 – A Lost Chance**

Maria wiped her wet tears as she aimed another punch at the black hitmen who was hired to kill her. She kicked and punched him as he grunted in pain while struggling to free himself from the strapped chair. She put all her energy and anger in her punches as gave him a serious of blows to his head. All the feelings that she had bottled up over the year is finally bringing out the worst of her. She attacked him again with a knife as she slid it around his face, drawing blood while the man screamed in pain.

"Tell me, Who. Sent. You?" She breathed out each word slowly before beating the man after every syllable. The other agents outside the room listened as they heard the grunts and screaming of the hitman while Maria inflicted all kinds of pain on him. They gulped as they thought about their deputy director's immense anger.

"Pl.. Please.. Stop.. Please stop.." The man pleaded as his vision started to get faint and his body ached.

"Then tell me who hired you?" Maria gritted out in anger as she moved her knife around his body. "Tell me and I'll stop all this." She said manically before stabbing her knife in his lower arm. He screamed in agony as his hand became numb.

"Please.. They'll... They'll kill me." The man pleaded as he cried while his wounds were bleeding. His right eye was fully demolished and turned into a scrunched up skin just hanging off his face. His hands and legs tied to the chair while his body ached from all the beating Maria had inflicted on him.

"Not before, I kill you first." She said as she walked back to her knife set. They agents outside the room sweated as they heard more murmuring and screaming from the roof. Maria's new assistant, Angie, was having hard time at controlling her fear while she drank her coffee. Everyone on this floor could hear the man's scream. It was in the morning time when Angie was at the cafeteria drinking her coffee when she saw a furious Maria dressed in a red cocktail dress with blood over her arms and hands, dragging a half-beaten guy to the interrogation rooms on the right-hand corner. The man was white as a ghost when he was shoved in the room by her boss. Maria had deliberately locked the door so no-one could Interrupt her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TELL ME!"

Angie flinched as she heard the screams again. She saw other assistant agents sweating. After her boss's funny drunk video had gone viral in SHIELD, everyone thought that Maria was a harmless deputy that can be fooled anytime. But what they didn't know was Maria Hill's dark history with criminals and SHIELD mission. There was a reason she's the Deputy Director. She's more dangerous than she appears. It's funny how Director Fury wasn't at the headquarters. Angie was sure if he was here, he would have definitely stopped Maria. She looked at her friend nervously before hearing four loud gun shots.

Few seconds later they all saw Maria walking out of the room with a gun in her hands. Not only that, her hands were covered in dark red blood. Angie made her way to the room only to see the man dead with three bullets embedded in his chest while the fourth one was in his temple, right between his eyes.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

Maria walked to the Ladies bathroom as her hands were still covered in blood. She felt tears form in her eyes as she turned the tap ON and washed her hands. Her anger was going overboard. She had just killed a man in cold blood. It wouldn't be her first time. She let the water run as she slid down to the floor before breaking into a full-blown crying. It's been well over 5 years since she took up the Robin Sacherbatsky cover. And in those years she had changed a lot. She had made a life for her that she thought was impossible with her line of work. For the first time she had friends. A family that she can call as hers. Her birth parents didn't really appreciate her. They always wanted a boy but ended up with her. They were dead to her the moment they had tried to sell her to a foreign man before she had ran away and joined the military based on her excellent grades. She remembered every little insult they had thrown at her. But she didn't dwell on it as it was her past that she's never going to go back to. The ones she was worried about were her friends that she had made here in New York. Even if they weren't aware of her actually identity, she was too close to them to let go.

She cried as she thought about the past year's events. She had changed a lot ever since. She had fell in love, dated and had sex with Barney before their relationship had teared them apart. She had cried and threw tantrums as she had watched Barney move on with other girls while she was still crying over the breakup. Later on, she had moved on with her co-anchor 'Don' only to see him die in her arms. After Barney had realised that she was still taking their breakup hard, he had set her up with Don who she had started having feelings through their morning show. She knew she still loved Barney but due to her strange feelings towards Don, she had given their relationship a chance. She had done everything to stay committed. She had even ditched the gang to spend more time with him and also reduced some of her SHIELD work. She chose romance over her career just to be with him. The Maria five years ago would never think twice before choosing career over romance. And Maria now didn't even hesitate as she had rejected the assignment in Chicago for the sake of her friends and Don. Moving to Chicago meant leaving New York and everyone in it behind. She can't do that. She had learn to love her Robin life too much.

Rubbing her hands together she pulled her knees towards her chest as her body formed into a ball. She let the tears fall as she thought about yesterday night's incident. She thought that maybe.. Just maybe she had a chance at settling in with Don. They could work out everything even when she had to take leaves for her missions. But the karma was being a bitch to her. It was the previous night when Don had planned a dinner date with her. He had informed her to reach the lake side near their house at 8pm sharp. She had remembered wearing a red cocktail dress.

 **Flashback to the previous night...**

 _Maria smiled as she looked at the pink card and the long red cocktail dress that Don had left for her on the bed. He had planned a surprise for her. Tonight was the perfect night to spend some time with him. Few months ago, Fury had warned her about a unknown group making SHIELD agents as its target. Somehow he was sure that Maria was on their list. She remembered how she had just smiled at the fact and let it slide. It's been months since she had been shot at or followed. She doubted that her name was on their list. If it was, something would have happened by now._

 _She smiled again as she read the love card again. She really want to give this a chance. She felt her heart skipped as she looked at the mirror brightly before picking up the long dress to get ready._

 _She entered the dock where Don had told her to be. She looked around the place to see if she can spot her boyfriend. It was at that moment when she felt her eyes covered with large hands. She instantly recognised the grip and relaxed her reflexes as Don led her to a spot._

 _"Now, no peeking. Just keep walking." He said before removing his hands. It was quite cheesy for Maria but she just let it happen. When she opened her eyes she saw a table with two chairs covered in white cloths and decorated with flowers. It was levelled on the wooden dock near the lake while the cold, fresh breeze swayed the decoration from left to right. The whole arrangement was set underneath the dark sky with the moon on the right. She gasped as she saw the scene infront of her. It was like those cheesy dates that every girl dreams off. Candle light dinner under the moon light with stars glistening over them._

 _"Wow.. This is amazing don.." She exclaimed,_

 _"Anything for you Robin. I love you." He said holding her hands. "I know I never said this but thank you for giving me a purpose. Thank you for changing me for the best. I would have still stuck on the underwear if I hadn't met you. You changed me to a man I'm right now. I love you Robin Scherbatsky," he said again before they kissed. Maria was jumpy all of a sudden. She never thought she could get a chance of having all this. Not in her line of work. But maybe it could all work out. She wasn't sure if she had feelings for Barney or not anymore but she could definitely make this work with Don, especially when he's willing to do all this for her._

 _"I love you, too..." She whispered just as she hugged him._

 _It was at that moment when she heard clapping from behind her._

 _"Wow... Bravo man. I like your guts." A British accent reached her ears as the couple turned around to face a blonde man in a black coat clapping his hands together. "You really make the best boyfriend of the year. But unfortunately, you fell in love with the wrong girl." Maria felt her warning bells ring in her head. The man does not look friendly at all. He walked closer to the couple as Maria kept a hand over her thigh which had her hidden gun strapped to her leg._

 _"I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Don said protectively as he saw the blonde man coming too close to Robin for his liking_

 _"That's none of your concern." The man smiled. "You two should say your last goodbyes. And maybe... Hill, you should tell him about yourself before I make you both official." Maria gritted her teeth in anger. For months she didn't get followed or shot at but now.. they suddenly decided to attack her now.. Wtf?_

 _"This is between me and you. Leave him out of this." She said as she stood infront of don protecting him from the man's shooting range._

 _"Oh, but you see this isn't just between you and me. It involves him too." He mused as he smiled Evily at her. "He needs to pay for what you did. I have looked for you a long time, Hill." Maria stiffened. He must be from that group that Fury talked about._

 _"What do you mean? He has no involvement in this." She said as she stood in a defensive pose._

 _"He does. You pulled him in. He's gonna pay for what you did to my cousin." The man screeched as his face turned into anger._

 _"You cousin?" Maria questioned._

 _"Tell me, Hill. Does the name Katherine Petrov ring any bells?" Maria stiffed. She was the so called worthy assassin that Maria had killed last year in the museum. Don was starring at the interaction. Whoever the blond man is, Don didn't like him._

 _"Your her cousin?" Maria breathed out the words as she moved back, pulling don with her. She could literally see the blood thirst in the man's eye. It won't take long for her to handle him but she needs to keep Don out of this._

 _"What is he talking about, Robin?" Don asked his girlfriend. "And why is he calling you Hill?"_

 _"Oh Robin.. You didn't tell your boyfriend your real name?" The blonde man taunted the agent. Maria griped her gun and pulled it out just in time as the offensive man had also pulled out a gun from his coat._

 _"Tut-tut.. Too bad Hill." He said before looking Don in the eyes. "It's a shame you never asked your girlfriend her full name.. But no worries, I'll tell you. You're girlfriend here is not who she says she is."_

 _"Stop it." Maria interfered. But the man still continued._

 _"She's in fact a cold blood killer. Her real name is Maria Hill... Agent Maria Hill." The man continued as he saw the shocked look on Don's face. "That's right lover boy, she's an agent working for a secret organisation. And a murderer."_

 _"I said stop it!" Maria screamed as she kept her gun trained at him. "Leave him out of this."_

 _"I can't sweetheart. I'm here to kill him before your eyes. I want to see you tear apart just like I did when I saw my cousin's dead body. I want you to feel the pain before I kill you, Hill." The man exclaimed before he signaled something. Maria who was on her guard didn't expect to hear three gunshots explode behind her. She quickly turned around to see her boyfriend, Don, starring at her with wide eyes and tears on his face. His posture had suddenly became rigid before he staggered and fell on Maria who caught him just in time before he could hit the floor._

 _"DON!" She screamed as she felt a sticky sensation on her hands. She slowly lowered him to the ground before looking at her arms.. They were covered in blood. Her breadth got caught in her throat as she looked up at the other black man who had shot her boyfriend from behind them._

 _"DON.. NO!" She said as her eyes pooled with tears. She saw her boyfriend trying to say something as he choked on his blood. She looked at his bullet wounds on his back before crying._

 _"No..please.. Don't leave me. Just stay with me." She said as she looked around for a dry cloth. She ran up to the dinner table and pulled its cloth before using it to stop Don's bleeding as the two gun men laughed behind her back._

 _"You're responsible for his death, Hill. Remember that. You killed him". Katherine's cousin exclaimed loudly. Maria shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She felt her world freeze up as she looked at her dying boyfriend._

 _"No.. Please. No... Don please.." She cried as tried to stop the bleeding. "I should have been more careful." Her breathing was ragged as she felt fear build up inside her. She can't loose him. He was innocent in all this._

 _"Robin.." Don breathed out as he gripped her hands. "It's okay.." Robin cried as she ignored the laughing around her. The only thing now she cared about was Don._

 _"I'm sorry..I should have told you.."_

 _"It's.. It's okay." Don said as his body went limp._

 _"Don? DON?" She screamed as she shook her boyfriend before checking his heart beats. "No. No. No. No.. Don wake up! Please wake up! I'm sorry.." She screamed again as she shook Don's body._

 _"He's dead, sweety. And now it's your turn." Katherine's cousin exclaimed as he placed a gun on her head. She instantly ducked and shot him with her own gun. The bullet went through his kneecap as he fell down in pain._

 _"You bitch!" Ignoring his words, she quickly took out the other gun man making him fall to the ground, unconscious. She didn't kill him. That black guy killed her boyfriend. She's not going to let him die this easily._

 _"You shouldn't have done that. I told you to leave him out of this." Maria gritted in anger before she unloaded all her bullets in Katherine's cousin. She continued pressing the trigger as the gun was fully emptied. Her hands shook as she finally dropped down on her knees, crying her eyes out. She felt her heart go numb as she saw her boyfriend's dead body. It was all her fault. She should have been careful. She looked at it for ages as her body went numb._

 **Flashback over...**

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

"Hill?" Director Fury questioned his deputy in the debrief room.

"Agent Hill?" The women still did not reply as she starred at the table.

"MARIA!" He said a little louder which caused her to snap out from her trance.

"Yes, sir."

"Where's the body?" He asked. She looked down at the table before looking at her boss.

"I buried him. I buried him near a tree beside the lake." She said robotically. Fury nodded.

"What about the other body? The cousin?"

"Lake." Was Maria's only answer before she left the room. Fury huffed in annoyance and pity. He had come from Mexico only to find Agent Hill in a bad shape. She was a ticking time bomb when he had entered the building. Her actions had scared all the other agents on this floor. Fury remembered the nervousness he had seen in his agents around Agent Hill. Loosing someone that you loved is very hard. Fury can clearly understand his agent's pain. He took a deep breadth before informing Coulson about Maria's situation so his other male agent could have a nice talk with Maria. Coulson was always good at all this.

Imjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustalineimjustaline

 **Few week later...**

Maria slumped on her bed as she cleaned her gun. She had finally gotten over her initial shock. She had moved back into Ted's apartment after Don's death. Every one of her friend was under the impression that Don had taken up a lead anchor job offer in Chicago, putting his career over her feelings. That's what her cover story was, to cover up Don's death. Since he didn't have any family members, it wasn't hard to hide the fact about his death. All of his house insurance, death insurance and the savings were sent to his boarding school, where he grew up.

She visited his grave every single day with a red rose in her hands. She would stare at it grimly before leaving the park. The locals around the park still hadn't noticed Don's grave since she had digged it out of everyone's view. It was covered by the large tree. But the locals did find Katherine's cousin's dead Body. The police had restricted the whole area for a month. But that didn't stop Maria from visiting Don's grave. She owns him that much.

 _Ring ring ring.._ She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Felicity Smoak. Her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey M!" She heard Felicity's bubbly voice.

"Hey, Fee." There was a pause.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry M. I couldn't call you earlier. I heard what happened. I'm sorry.." Her friend babbled. Maria sighed in relief.

"It's fine, Fee. I'm not angry. I'm just sad that I can never get a shot at a happy love life." Maria piped up grimly.

"No, that is not true M. You do have a shot. All of us have a shot. Things happen. All we could do is just move on." Felicity comforted her friend. "I know this is hard, but I know you can get through this. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him." Maria felt her eyes glisten. She really appreciate Felicity's advice. Her blonde friend had went through the same thing.

"Thanks, Fee." Maria said as she wiped her tears. "But we're agents. We can never have a normal life. Our lives and the lives of people closest to us will always be in danger."

"True, but that doesn't mean we should give up our hopes."

Maria smiled at her little friend's thinking. Felicity talks are motivating. Her innocence is visible in her words.

"Anything else?"

"You're not listening to me are you?" Felicity sassed. "Fine.. My words may seem very naive and innocent but they are the truth." Felicity said before her blond friend cut the call. _Uh-oh... Did I just make her angry?_ Maria shook her head at her friend's cute anger habits. She smiled again before sending an apology to Felicity.

"Hey, Robin! Come on out. We're raising a toast for Marshall and Lilly." Ted called out. Maria smiled at the gesture before putting her gun back under her bed and heading out of her room.

 _Like felicity said, you just gotta move on..._


End file.
